1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device and a method for fabricating the same, and in particular relates to an OLED display having a lower water/oxygen vapor transmission rate (WVTR/OTR) and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) refers to a semiconductor device which is capable of converting electric energy into light energy and has advantages of self-luminescence, slimness, high contrast, short response time (within a few microseconds), wide viewing angles, low power consumption, wide working temperature ranges, panel flexibility, and so forth. Hence, the OLED is frequently applied to a number of electronic products.
However, performance of the OLED is decayed by moisture and oxygen, and therefore it is necessary to further encapsulate the OLED during integration of the OLED to prevent entry of moisture and oxygen. In order to block moisture and oxygen in the atmosphere, in a conventional method for fabricating an OLED display device, the glass frit is applied on the inner surfaces of two substrates, and the OLED display device is pre-heated to 500° C. to combine the two substrates. The electronic components in the two substrates may be damaged during the heating process causing a reduction of manufacturing yield. Therefore, this issue should be resolved for developing a better OLED display device and fabricating method for the same.